Thain Peregrin I: the First Days
by Garnet Took
Summary: Pippin's first few days as Thain were an exciting and challenging time for him, his assistant, his family and his friends. This is a look at how he survived that time to go on to become the best Thain the Shire had ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

First Days

Garnet Took

One

Day One

The day was nearly at an end. Only the faintest trace of the early Spring sunset still graced the sky, shading it from a deep red through purple and into the blue-black of approaching night. The night promised to be one of clear, star-filled skies and gentle breezes: a nice respite from the unending rains of the last week.

_So ends the first day_ thought Peregrin Took as he looked around himself from the top of the hill that held the burial ground of the Tooks of Great Smials. _I hope this bodes well for me: a fresh day for a fresh start._ He drew in a deep breath and released it in a sigh. "I'll miss you, Father, despite our differences. I know I almost always fell short of your expectations, but I always tried my best and I always respected you, even when I didn't understand you. I hope that I can be half the leader you were to the Tooks, and to the whole Shire, and that I never face the hard choices that you did during The Troubles. I know you begrudged the fact that I was not here then and that you felt that I had shirked my responsibilities and run off to play at soldiering when my creativity and sharp eyes were needed here. You never could quite forgive me, and Merry and Frodo for that matter, for that. You chose never to see that what we experienced and learned out there made it possible for us to raise the Shire against the invaders-something you had been unable to do. I hold no ill-will about this. I only wish we could have understood each other better. Here I stand now, your heir and successor, and know this, I will do my best for our people. It will not always be what you would have done, but it will be the best that I can do." He stooped and gathered a handful of the damp, freshly-turned earth and let it fall softly through his fingers onto the newly covered grave. Slowly he descended the hill and walked back to the Great Smials, drinking in the peace of the starry night.

Once inside, Pippin made his way to the Thain's office, his office now, and opened the door. There was one lamp lit, and by its light Pippin could see three items laying on the ornate, oak desk. One was obviously Old Yellowskin, the Yearbook of the Tooks. The other two appeared to be letters.

Pippin was glad there was no one around to see his insecurity as he approached that desk. This room and these object held a fountain of emotions for him; curiosity, pride, shame, joy, dread and fear to name a few.

Cautiously, Pippin picked up the first letter. He looked long at the seal of the Thain before breaking it and beginning to read.

Dear Son,

For you are my only one. I did not date this letter because, if you are reading it, the date is of no consequence to me. I will not give you advise, for you would not take it. I will only ask three things of you: care for your mother for the rest of her days, love your wife and son-and any other children you may be blessed with-with all your heart and lead our people to the best of your ability. I could say more, but it would most likely be wasted words.

You have my blessing as the new Thain.

Yours in love,

Paladin Took II

Pippin could only shake his head as he folded the letter and put it aside. _Even in death, you get the last jibe, Father._

Curiosity warred with dread as Pippin reached for the second letter. He looked at the simple seal which contained only the initials R.T. for only a second before opening it.

Reginard Took

Great Smials

West Farthing, The Shire

Astron 14, 1434

Cousin Pippin,

Or, more correctly now, Thain Peregrin I, may I offer my sincere condolences on the passing of your father. It was my privilege to serve as his assistant for many years. I will miss that, unless you see fit to retain me in a similar position. I wish you every success as you assume this office. Know that you have friends and support, even in unlikely places.

I have left the Year Book on your desk so that you may record the date of Thain Paladin's Passing and the date of your accession. So each Thain has done on his first day since the office has been held by the Tooks.

I have faith that your skill with a pen is adequate to the task, having watched you copy so much for your father into a fine hand. Now you may pass that arduous task on to another, and eventually to Faramir.

Good luck, cousin.

Warmest regards,

Regi

Pippin folded the letter and set it aside also. "Support in unlikely places, eh. Well, that's certainly encouraging for this black sheep in a flock of white."

With utmost care, Pippin opened Old Yellowskin to the correct page and painstakingly entered the information concerning the Thainship.

Astron 13, 1434: Passing of Thain Paladin II

Astron 14, 1434: Burial of Thain Paladin II and accession of Thain Peregrin I

Astron 15, 1434: Feast of remembrance for Thain Paladin II and Recognition of Peregrin I as the next Thain of the Shire.

He left the book open to allow the ink to dry.

Slowly he rose from behind the desk, and extinguishing the lamp, left the office.

OOO

Quietly Pippin opened the door to his family's quarters. He expected Diamond and Faramir to be asleep. He was startled to hear his wife's voice. "Welcome home."

Pippin put a hand to his heart. He half feared it had jumped right out of his chest. "I thought you'd be in bed. You almost just made me the shortest lived Thain in history."

"I'm sorry," Diamond said, but she couldn't quite hide her giggle. This made Pippin give a little laugh of his own.

"Actually, I needed that. I've been thinking too long and too deeply this evening."

"I may have an even better cure," said his wife, taking his hand and leading him, unresisting, toward their bedroom. "Our son is asleep, the night is not yet old and I have missed my husband's company." Pippin could only smile that tweenaged smile he got when he thought only of his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Day Two: early morning to mid afternoon

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Pippin pulled the covers over his head. "It's time to greet a new day." He burrowed his head under his pillow. "Get up!" ordered a commanding voice as the covers were pulled off of him from the foot of the bed.

"That's not playing fair, Diamond," he whined while trying to wriggle back into the nightshirt he'd discarded during last evening's activities to protect himself from the room's early morning chill.

"Well, it was clear that the subtle approach wasn't working, so a more direct one was called for." She dropped the covers back onto the bed and went to the washstand to pour water into the basin for him.

Pippin came to stand beside her and together they looked at their reflections in the small looking glass that hung above the stand. "So, how does it feel to be the wife of the Thain?"

"So far, not any different than it felt to be the wife of the heir, but I expect that will change beginning today."

"Yes," he agreed, "by tonight's feast and dance at least, if not much sooner."

Just then there was a knock on their main door. Diamond went to answer it since it would not be appropriate for the Thain to greet guests in naught but his nightshirt.

She quickly returned. "That was Regi," she said. "He asked me to let you know that Merry arrived late last night. Regi said he thinks he'll be up and about by second breakfast; Merry that is, not Regi."

"I gathered that," Pippin managed to say with a perfectly straight face.

The Thain and his wife managed to make it to the main dining room in time for second breakfast. The room was crowded with Tooks, both those that lived at Great Smials and those from other places. They were all there to see this new upstart who was to be their new leader. Most looked on him with favor, but some did not. A few felt that his connections with the outside world were not to be trusted and others thought him unnatural, with his great height and fair hair. His appearance, especially after his return, had caused many to bring up the old tail of a Took marrying a faery wife. Pippin had managed to ignore the stories. After all, he knew the truth. He had learned it from Gandalf himself on the journey from Cormallen to Minas Tirith just after the war.

Now people were staring and pointing and talking into their hands once again. Pippin just smiled politely to all and tried to keep his sense of humor intact.

"Good morning, dear cousin," came a cheerful greeting from the head table. Pippin turned, his smile genuine. He'd know that Buckland accent anywhere.

Pippin tried to be as dignified as possible, but he was overjoyed to see Merry. This had been the first crisis in his life where his cousin had not been there. "I am so glad to see you here, Merry. I was afraid you wouldn't be able to make it."

"Now, Pippin, you of all people should know that I'd be here for you. But we'll talk about this later. What you need right now is a good breakfast. Can't have you fainting from hunger on your first full day on the job."

Later, the best friends sat in what was now Pippin's office and talked.

"So, how does it feel," asked Merry, "to finally be sitting at that desk?"

"Strange," was Pippin's first reply. "Everything happened-is happening- so fast that I haven't had time yet to think it all through. As much as I hate to admit it, I miss him. I think a part of me believed he'd always be here and that I'd never have to assume the role of Thain at all. Now, suddenly, here I am, the youngest person to ever hold the position. I tried to listen to all his instructions over the last few years, but I don't know if they all sunk in. You know how flighty my mind can be at times."

"Yes," answered Merry, "I certainly know about your wandering thoughts. I also know that you are one of the most intelligent people I know. You can see your way through a problem faster than almost anyone; so fast, in fact, that many people don't realize that you've thought something through before you act. They see it as impulsive. I see it as quick-witted. Sometimes you do act without thought, but that is a rarity these days. I know that you gleaned from your father the things you need to know to do this job justice. You just have to remember that change comes slowly to Shire-folk. Don't try to remake Tookland in one day. Make the Tooks think the changes are their idea. The same goes for the Shire. Sam and you and I now have the responsibility for the whole place. We need to work together to make life the best for all the people that it can be. I'm glad the days of the Tooks' isolation is finally coming to an end. Paladin may have kept the ruffians out of Tookland, but he also kept Tookland from being an involved part of the Shire. Now the Shire can truly be whole again."

"I tried for a long time to convince him to put the things that happened while we were gone behind him and be more open-minded, but he insisted that I had no way of understanding how hard it had been to hold the Green Hills against those men and that we had to hold onto what we had, no matter what. He would trade with other parts of the Shire, but he drove a hard bargain every time. He always had the reputation for being hard-nosed and closed-minded, but after I got home, I saw that he had become absolutely unmovable. I would have to say that for all intents and purposes the Shire has had no Thain since the Troubles. Paladin would have sacrificed the entire Shire to preserve the Tooklands. Now I have to rebuild the bridges he burned. I think I have my work cut out for me."

"Yes, in some areas you do, but you have Sam and I to support you and reassure people that the Tooks are trustworthy and deserving of the respect that the office of Thain used to receive."

"Yes, I do have the two of you, and that is comforting. However, who's going to convince the Tooks that I really am the best hobbit to succeed my father in this office? Many think that Regi should have been the chosen one. They think I'm too connected to the Outside, and to Buckland, to be a proper Took. Ever since I moved back here, even before Faramir was born, I've had people who want to disagree with me on everything. There have actually been bright, sunny days when I've commented that it is a lovely day only to hear more than one person say something like 'No it's not. It's too bright', or "It's too warm', or any number of other negative comments. They want to be contrary just because I said or did something that, if someone else said or did, would be applauded."

"Now, Pippin, didn't Regi send you a message that you have more support than you realize here?"

"Yes, he did, but it is hard to put a life's worth of doubt behind me on the word of a couple of cousins."

"Well then, you'll just have to prove the nay-sayers wrong with your wise decisions and responsible behavior."

"It's that last part that will be the challenge." At this Pippin actually smiled which reassured Merry that his younger cousin was recovering his good humor at last.

"How about a toast to the future, then?" said Merry, reaching for a couple of glasses and a bottle of the Hall's finest brandy that was in the Thain's liquor cabinet. "Then it will be off for a quick luncheon and to get ready for your official installation."

Pippin did more pushing his food around his plate than he did actually eating. After about 15 minutes, he laid his fork down and, propping his elbows on the table, cupped his chin in his hands. "I can't eat," he stated simply. "I haven't been this nervous since my wedding."

Merry pushed his nearly empty plate away and laid his napkin on the table. "You're hopeless, " he said. "Let's go get you ready for your installation ceremony. The sooner this is over, the sooner we'll get the old Peregrin back."

"Do you know what you're wearing for this?" Merry asked as they walked into Pippin and Diamond's sitting room.

Pippin shook his head. "I have no idea. It's not like I had time to have anything made for the occasion. I'd thought about maybe wearing my Gondorian livery."

Merry shook his head. "That probably would not be the best choice. You want to reassure everyone that your heart and mind are focused here, with your people, and not wandering away into lands they cannot imagine. What about wearing the suit you wore for your mother's last birthday? It was rich enough looking that no one would question your status but it definitely is what any hobbit from one the wealthier families would wear."

"You're right, as usual, Merry. Besides, Diamond likes that one. She says it brings out my eyes."

"By all means, you should listen to your wife at a time like this. You want her on your side at the end of the day."

At the sound of her husband's voice, Diamond entered the sitting room. She was dressed in a dress of pastel green. It was made in the style of most hobbit dresses but it had a neckline that plunged lower than was customary in the Shire. Instead of having a traditional bodice, it had a wide corseted sash that cinched tightly about her waist.

Pippin's eyes opened wide at the sight of his wife. "You are as beautiful as ever," he said going to her and taking both of her hands in his.

"Thank you my Thain," she answered with a giggle. "Now it is time to make you presentable to your people."

"I'll leave him in your capable hands," said Merry as he stepped to the door. "I believe now that I am grateful that my own lovely bride was unable to accompany me on this occasion."

"Oh," replied Diamond, "she may not be here but, trust me, I can keep my eye on the both of you. Haven't you learned after all this time that Stella and I can be as formidable a team as the two of you?"

Merry made a hasty exit.


	3. Chapter 3

Day Two: tea time to late evening

The formal installation of the Thain was to take place at Tea in the formal dining room of Great Smials. Every adult Took who could be there was. Pippin looked out at their expectant faces from his place on the raised platform that held the head table. That piece of furniture had temporarily been removed and replaced with a small but higher, round table that contained a few very simple items that would be needed for the ceremony.

The serving of the High Tea was over and now everyone sat looking toward the platform and the four people it held.

As the room quieted, Eglantine Took stepped forward. In a clear voice that carried surprisingly well for one of her years, she began to speak.

"Today we gather to take another step on the path to healing. Today we turn from remembering our past and we look toward our future. It is in the spirit of this looking forward that I announce that I will not take the title of 'The Took'. That title should remain with the Thain whom I trust to lead our family with the same wisdom with which he will lead all our people."

She stepped back to a spot next to her daughter-in-law. The room was utterly silent now. It had come as a shock to some, but a relief to others, that Eglantine had decided not to take the role of family head which was her right. Some felt that she would be a steady guide to the family while others still remembered Lalia and her tyranny.

Now Reginard stepped forward. "For the last nineteen years, I have served as the chief assistant to Thain Paladin the Second. Most of the time, it was an honor and a privilege to do so. There were other times when it was less so. The year of The Troubles was hard for us all but it was particularly hard for Paladin. He had, as far as he knew, lost his son and then was placed in a position of having to do something no Thain for generations had had to do. He had to defend our homeland from forces that sought to invade, usurp and destroy all we had worked for. He did what he felt had to be done and , whether we agreed or questioned, we were obligated to see his defense through. We came through that time better than most, and that in large credit goes to Paladin. However, even when peace returned, he could not let go of the fear and mistrust those days had engendered. He became hard and mistrusting of others, including his own son who had miraculously returned in the very nick of time. He remained insular and over-protective of the land he viewed as ours. In the last fifteen years, people in the Shire have looked less and less to the Thain for leadership and more and more to the Mayor and the Master of Buckland. These two have taken the lead and responsibility that the Thain should have. Now, I want no one to think that I speak ill of the dead by stating these things. I only say them to illustrate the differences between the past and the future. Today is the day when we rejoin the Shire at large and reopen our eyes to those around us, not just Tooks and Tooklanders but to all hobbits. Today we take that step into the future that Paladin was afraid to take."

Regi motioned for Pippin to step forward. They stood on opposite sides of the table. While he had been talking, someone had lit the small candle that sat there.

Reginard began to speak the ritual words that had come down from the time that the North Kingdom fell, the days of the first Thain to lead the Shire.

"Peregrin, son of Paladin, of the house of the Tooks; do you solemnly swear to guide, protect and nurture both this land and the hobbits that dwell within it, and do you promise to uphold the laws of this land as the King upheld the laws of the land about, and do you accept the responsibility for the prosperity and wellbeing of this family and the Shire as a whole?"

Pippin's response followed tradition as well.

"I do. Here swear I, Peregrin son of Paladin, that I will with all my heart, soul, mind and strength defend, nurture, love and lead this land and all its people for as long as grace is given me to do so."

Here Pippin carefully removed the simple signet ring he had worn on the middle finger of his right hand for nearly 11 years, since his coming of age and acknowledgement as the heir apparent to the Thain. He placed it on the table and extended his now empty hand to Regi.

Reginard picked up the ornate signet of the Thain and slipped it on Peregrin's finger. Then he picked up the candle and allowed a small puddle of wax to fall onto the document laying on the table.

Taking the ring that had just been placed there from is hand, Pippin firmly pressed it into the warm wax.

"Here do I, Thain Peregrin, set my seal to this document affirming the words spoken this day."

As the audience cheered, he slipped the ring back onto his hand.

Then the seven witnesses that Regi had chosen each stepped up and signed their names in red ink. There was Regi's brother Everard, Ferdibrand, Martigrim, Halibras, Hildibold, Alvelard and Isumgrin. Once each had signed, they returned to their seats.

* * *

After the installation, Diamond went to check on Faramir who had been left with the other children in the nursery while Pippin, Merry and Regi adjourned to the Thain's office. Once they were there and seated, Merry brought out a bottle that neither Regi or Pippin recognized.

"What's that?" asked Pippin, eyeing the bottle with unabashed curiosity.

"This," answered Merry, "is a present. A present that has been waiting several years for this moment. At the time of my accession, I was sent two bottles of this with instructions that one was for me on that occasion and one was to be saved for you on this day. This is to welcome you as the newest official Councilor of the North Kingdom."

"It's from Strider!" exclaimed Pippin overcome with glee. "I can't believe he thought of this, and a whole two years in advance. He really is amazing."

He also sent you a letter, which I will give you later, when you have time to really read and ponder it. I think, if it is anything like the one I received two years ago, you will find it enlightening and encouraging. Now shall we partake of some of the South Kingdom's finest grape."

Grinning broadly, Regi set three wine glasses on the desk.

Once Merry had poured the drinks and handed them 'round, he stood to propose a toast. "To a bright future," he said. They drank.

Regi was next to take up his glass and rise from his chair. "To the youngest Thain in history."

Pippin's eye widened a little at this statement. "Oh," he exclaimed. "I hadn't realized that till you said it dear cousin."

"You have already set several new records and it's only your first full day. You're the youngest, the tallest and the farthest-traveled Thain. Why, I don't think even old Marcho and Blanco can match your travels."

They sat for a while talking about old times and ideas for the days ahead.

"You know, we really need to change the wording of that oath," Pippin pointed out. "The references to the King need to be put into the present tense since he has returned."

"I'll look into having it updated," agreed Regi.

As they were talking, Pippin kept playing with the ring on his hand.

"Is something bothering you, Pippin?" Merry asked.

"Huh?," answered Pippin, looking up at his cousin. "Why do you ask?"

"You just keep messing with you ring," said Merry.

"If it's too loose, we can have it resized. You wouldn't be the first Thain to have to have that done. In fact that particular ring has only been worn by one other and that was Paladin. He had large hands by hobbit standards, and they were huge for a Took. I wondered if the finer structure of your hand would require refitting."

Pippin shook his head. "No," he answered. "Surprisingly enough, the ring fits fine. I guess my added size in general makes up for my more delicate frame." He looked down at his hands again. "I just never thought about all these hands have done over the years and all they may do in the years to come until I felt that unfamiliar weight there." He looked up and gave them a big smile. "This ring is really heavy," he said.

"In more ways than one," answered Merry as he touched his own seal of office.

* * *

That evening, the Feast of Accession was held. It was a grand affair and all the Tooks of Great Smials were in attendance. Meriadoc was there as the Master of Buckland representing that part of Shire and Samwise Gamgee had come from Hobbiton as Mayor of the Shire. Neither one had brought their wives with them. Sam had said that Rose didn't want to leave the children. "More like she didn't want to leave anyone at the mercy of our children," he was heard to tell the Thain. Both the Mayor and the Thain had a chuckle at this. They both knew how much Rose loved her children.

Merry's wife, Estella, had not been able to attend due to the fact that she was about to have the Master's third child. It appeared that the Master and his lady were as fertile as the Thain and his were not.

The evening was going splendidly as far as most were concerned. Even the gossips and busybodies of Great Smials seemed to have enough to keep them content. There was food in abundance, drink flowed like rivers and the music and dancing were grand.

Pippin stood off to one side watching it all unfold. He was suddenly startled by a light touch upon his arm. He turned and found himself looking into a pleasantly round face with laughing, dark eyes that was framed by chocolate colored ringlets.

A slow grin spread across Pippin's own face at the sight. "I've been looking for you all evening," she said.

"I've been right here," he answered, "except when I was over there," here he waved toward the opposite side of the room, "and when I was out dancing with one of my sisters or my nieces, or when I was getting something to nibble on or raising a mug with some well-wisher or not-so-well wisher on at least one occasion."

"You really are a fool of a Took, aren't you?" She smiled adoringly at him.

"And you wouldn't have it any other way," he affirmed.

Suddenly, there was a look of surprise on her face. "Look at where we are," she said.

Pippin looked at where they were standing. At first he didn't see what she was getting at, then it slowly became clear. His mind could clearly see a night like this almost 19 years ago when another Thain was celebrating the end of his first day in office and two tweens met on this very spot.

"I knew that night that we'd be together," she said.

"I knew it even before that," he answered. "You literally walked out of my dreams that night."

He set the glass he'd been holding down on a conveniently placed table and reached for her hand. "Diamond Took," he said in his most formal manner, "may I have this dance?"

She took the offered hand. "For the rest of our lives," she answered as she allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Day Three: early morning through luncheon

The morning after the feast arrived much more quietly than the previous one had. Pippin opened his eyes to a world still cast in the shadows of waning night. He covered his face with his hands and rubbed at his sleep-fogged eyes. He gave a sigh as he let his hands fall back to his sides. Yesterday had been the stuff of dreams, today was his new reality. Carefully, he got out of bed. There was no need to disturb Diamond. Yes, she would have new duties beginning this day but she needn't rise hours before the sun. Pippin was as quiet as he could be as he went about his morning routine and dressed. He chose this day to dress in the manner he planned to on most days to come; trousers, shirt and waistcoat. Good proper dress for a gentlehobbit but not pretentious or overly formal, but not so informal that he would not look the part of one of the leaders of the Shire.

Leaving his and Diamond's bedroom, Pippin crept down the hall to peek in on his sleeping son. Faramir was clearly planning on sleeping for several more hours. Pippin smiled. "Sleep well, my little miracle," he whispered.

Once he was out of his family's apartment, he headed to the great dining room where first breakfast was just being served When the servants saw him, they began to nervously scurry about. If the Thain was going to start coming to first breakfast on a regular basis, they would have to start making a more formal affair of it. Pippin noticed their discomfort level and wanted to reassure them that they need not make changes on his behalf.

"Good morning, everyone," he said to the room at large. "Don't feel like you have to do things differently today just because I've entered the room than you would have two days ago. My title has changed, I haven't. So, if no one objects, I'll just get my bacon, eggs, scone and tea and get out of everyone's way."

"You won't be stain'?" asked the lead servant.

"No, not today at least," answered Pippin. "I've got a lot to do and I know I'm going to have a lot of interruptions, so I figured I'd get an early start."

"Very well, Sir. I can have a tray brought to you if you'd like."

"This will do for now," he said, raising the plate in one hand and making a saluting gesture with his mug of tea in the other. With that, he exited the room and headed for his office.

Opening the door with both hands full was a bit of a challenge. He ended up moving things around on the plate so that he could balance the mug on it. In doing this, he almost lost the scone so he put it carefully between his teeth so that he had one hand free to open the door. Once he had the door open, he grabbed the scone before he could accidentally bite completely through it. He gave the door a gentle nudge with his foot to shut it and set the plate on the desk as far from any paperwork as he could.

He flopped bonelessly into the chair. "That was interesting," he said to the empty room.

* * *

Reginard hoped that Pippin would not be late in arriving at his new office this morning. They had a lot to do today and the earlier they got started, the sooner it would be done. There were two meetings he wished he could skip altogether, but he would have to sit through them if for no other reason than to support Pippin.

He opened the office door and caught his breath. There was a brief moment of silence before Pippin spoke.

"Come on in, Reg, and shut the door. I don't want to be interrupted before I have to be."

Regi pushed the door shut but continued to stand there looking at his younger cousin. Finally he spoke. "I wasn't expecting you here till at least nine o'clock. How long have you been waiting on me?"

"I haven't," said Pippin. "I've been working, and I think I got here about seven-thirty. I got a few outstanding papers signed and I looked over today's schedule. I also read up on a couple of topics that I thought it might be useful to be knowledgeable about for today's meetings. The first one I see is with some of the local sheep farmers."

"Yes, it is," Regi answered. "Is there anything you need to know from me before they arrive?"

Pippin shook his head. "I don't think so. Their reason for wanting to see me seems to be laid out pretty straightforwardly in the calendar notation."

"Very well. I'll go see if they've arrived."

* * *

Pippin waited nervously, though he tried to hide it, for the visitors to arrive. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed he'd been absently playing with the nib to his pen until he looked down and saw the ink on both thumbs and the first two fingers of each hand. "Oh blast," he muttered, trying to carefully, without getting ink on his clothes, get his handkerchief out of his pocket.

He managed to get almost all of the ink off and the handkerchief hidden away just as the door opened again and Regi showed the three farmers in.

Pippin rose from his chair as they entered. "Please, come in and have a seat."

It took a moment for everyone to find a place. One of the chairs from the corner of the room was moved closer to the Thain's desk so that all could be a part of the discussion.

"Now, how may I be of help to you?" asked Pippin once everyone was seated.

"We wanted to talk to you about the sales of our fleeces," said the first farmer.

"What about them, Mr. Cloverhill?" asked Pippin. He had studied his schedule well and already knew all three farmers' names. It didn't hurt that he had seen them meeting with his father over the last few years. Those experiences led him to know that this would be a tedious discussion at best.

"As I'm sure you know, since the Troubles several years back, all sales of wool in the Tookland have been to the Thain who then negotiated sales to other parts of the Shire." Pippin nodded to acknowledge that he did understand that this had been the practice.

"We've been comin' here every spring for the last several years," stated the second farmer, a Mr. Greendale, if Pippin remembered aright, "to try to get the right to sell directly back. We appreciate all Thain Paladin did and we know he was tryin' to look out for the Tooks and the Tooklands, but can't help but think that maybe we could get ourselves some better deals."

"You see," said the third farmer, Mr Downytuft, "your dad set the price. We couldn't negotiate it at all. He made the offer and we either took it or we didn't. If we tried to go around him, he'd thwart us at every turn."

"What we're wantin' is to be free to sell to whomever we want at a price we can negotiate in the best interest of our families."

Pippin leaned back in his chair and looked at the farmers in silence for several seconds. Finally, he spoke. "You raise some very valid points. I will have to look into the matter. I want to look back on the sales records for some years and also see how the prices you were offered compared to what the Tooks received for the sales made outside our borders. Give me a couple of weeks and I will render a decision."

The three farmers stood and gave small bows to the Thain. "Thank you for your consideration," said Mr. Cloverhill.

Pippin stood as well and nodded as the farmers exited.

After they were gone, Regi looked at him. "I'd say you just took a huge step toward winning over the working hobbits of the Tooklands," he said. "You are giving them a fair hearing and review. Old Paladin would never have done what you just said you would."

Pippin gave a slight shake of his head. "I know. He was all about what he thought was best for the Tooks and our lands even if it hurt our own as well. He'd rather horde and stockpile than see everyone prospering and happy. Not that keeping a good reserve isn't a good thing, but there is a difference between preparing for lean times and hanging on to something just because it's yours. I wonder how much of what he refused to sell actually went to waste."

"Unfortunately, more than I think he allowed to be known or even recorded. He was never one to be open about things and I often felt like calling him out on it, but one doesn't call out the Thain."

Pippin paced around to the front of the desk and leaned against it. "What's next?" he asked.

"This one's going to be tougher," said Regi. "A few of your detractors have asked for an audience."

"Oh, joy," said Pippin. "Any idea what they want?"

Regi shook his head. "I'd watch yourself," he advised. "They'll be looking to trip you up, but I know you can turn them around to your way of thinking."

Pippin gave a chuckle. "Let's hope your faith in me is not misplaced."

Regi stepped outside the office to see if the new group of visitors had arrived yet.

Pippin sat back down at his desk and reorganized the papers in front of him. He knew that playing with items on the desk would not set a good impression with his next guests. He sighed. This was possibly going to be one of the moments on which his whole tenure as Thain hung.

* * *

Reginard stepped back into the room and announced the new arrivals. Pippin stood and greeted the visitors. He gave them what he hoped was a pleasant smile and a nod, but their scowling expressions did not change.

"Good morning, cousins," he said. The choice of word was accurate if somewhat informal. "Please have a seat."

The three Tooks remained standing.

"Very well. As you wish. Now, how may I be of service to you this morning?"

"The best service you could do for us and the whole family is to abdicate and turn the Thainship over to Reginard here."

Pippin looked over at Regi. The poor hobbit looked absolutely shocked and scandalized. He looked back at the one who had spoken. "That's an interesting request, Alengrim. Why do you believe that would be the best thing I could do?"

Alengrim looked to his companions to say something to back him up.

"You're damaged goods, Peregrin," said one of the others. "You spent too much time outside the bounds and in Buckland. Your thinking has been corrupted and we feel your strangeness will spread like a disease."

"Now see here, Lambard," interjected Regi, "that was uncalled for. You do not have the right to come here and attack the Thain, and your cousin, like that."

The third member of the group now spoke up. "We're just bringing up what people have been saying for months, years even. Everyone knows that this person—I won't even call him a hobbit since he doesn't even look like one of us anymore—has divided loyalty. He's sworn himself to some kingdom of men. How can he have our best interests at heart when he's thrown his own lot in with them?"

"Use you head, Olangar," said Regi. "You're talking about Captain Peregrin, one of the leaders of the rebellion that threw the ruffians out of the Shire. You can't think that he would bring more back in."

"Maybe not the same lot," said Olangar, "but there's other kinds of ruffians out there. His would just be doing the same things as the others just in a different name. What's to stop him from bringing in men sent by this supposed king to take what they want and send it down south?"

Regi started to answer but Pippin raised a hand to forestall him.

"I will forgive that last statement," stated Pippin. He was fighting hard to keep his temper in check. He could put up with the insults to himself, he'd been hearing them for years, but he was not taking having Aragorn's character demeaned well. "You speak in ignorance. You have obviously not listened to the proclamations made over the last several years. The King, our King, has decreed that no men, including himself, may enter the Shire and live to tell the tale. I have sworn, as a knight of Gondor, a messenger of the King and now as Thain, to uphold that edict for as long as I live.

"Now, to try to set some of your other fears to rest," he continued, "I have picked up many ideas in my travels, but I don't want to make huge changes in how we do things. We have done pretty well for ourselves as is. That being said, if I see something that I believe could be done better, I will point it out and make suggestions. That's what a leader does."

Alengrim finally spoke up. "I hear that that old wizard, Gandalf, did something to you and now you can read our minds and plant thoughts in our heads. That's not something I want anyone, especially the head of my family doing."

Pippin shook his head. "Where do these stories get started?" he asked himself aloud. "No, that is just some busybody's tale. I cannot read your mind, or anyone else's, otherwise we would not be having this discussion. I don't know what I can do to reassure you, but there is nothing magical about me.

"Now," he continued, "if you have some valid suggestions that I should consider now that I am in this office, I am eager to hear them; but if your intent is to sow discord, I have no time for you. Why don't you take yourselves off to luncheon and think of ideas that will benefit the Tooks and the Shire in the future and, when you have several good ones, make another appointment so that we can discuss them reasonably."

He waved a hand indicating that the meeting was over. Regi showed the three malcontents to the door.

When he returned, he looked long at Pippin before speaking. "I'm sorry you had to hear that," he said. "I knew that there were a few people who thought that I should have succeeded your father but I never dreamed any of them would say it to your face. They started in with that talk way back when you were living at Crickhollow and they kept it up even after you moved back here. I tried to quash it every time I heard it but it still flared up from time to time."

"Don't worry about it. You couldn't have stopped it any more than you could stop the sun from rising. Tooks have always been a discontented lot. They have curiosity and nosiness in large quantities and they have to exercise it somehow. Admit it, Regi, aren't you the least bit curious about the things that have happened to me that I refuse to discuss?"

Regi preferred to think of himself as well grounded, but he couldn't deny his Tookish inquisitiveness. "If I have to confess, then yes, I have my questions."

"Spend enough time with me and you'll start to put the pieces of an interesting tale together." Pippin smiled in hopes of letting his assistant and closest ally in the politics of the Great Smials know that he held him totally blameless in what had happened.

"I am wondering where that latest accusation has come from though," Pippin pondered aloud. "I've never heard anyone say I could read minds before."

"It's probably just the latest variant on the 'faery wife' poppycock," said Regi. He'd never believed any of the those stories about a Took marrying a faery. It didn't make any sense, even leaving out the physical improbability.

"So, you're one of the ones who don't believe that story, huh?" Pippin sat back down behind his desk as he spoke and frowned at the half-full cup of now-cold tea.

Regi noticed the frown. "Do you want me to request a late elevenses be sent up?"

Pippin shook his head. "I think I'll go to luncheon in a bit. I need to get out of here for a while. It's starting to close in on me." He looked at the other hobbit closely. "You never did answer my question."

"Oh," said Regi, "about the faery wife? No, I never believed that story. If anything, I'd say it might have been an elf, but that just seems so odd that I can't countenance it."

"Well," said Pippin, "let's just say that the real story is even more interesting than any fiction we could dream up."

"It's true then?" Reginard's jaw practically hit the floor."

Pippin laughed at the look. "No, but the truth is even stranger."

Pippin stood up and picked up his used plate and mug. "I'll just return these when I go to the dining hall."

"That's it? You're not going to tell me?"

"Ah, we have plenty of days ahead of us, Reg. You don't want all the mysteries solved in the first week, do you?"

"Well,…no," spluttered the Thain's assistant, "but a crumb wouldn't hurt."

Pippin shook his head still smiling and walked out of the office. Regi just stood staring after him torn between laughter, anger and curiosity.

* * *

Fortunately for Pippin, the only meal served at the Great Smials that was done formally was supper, all other meals were set out on sideboards and people filled their plates and came and went as they pleased. Being a person who never was good at keeping a strict schedule, the new Thain found being able to eat when he could convenient.

The only drawback to this arrangement was that one could never guarantee that any person one needed to see would be taking their meal at a time to allow for unplanned meetings.

Pippin hoped to see Merry or Sam in the main dining hall, but he didn't see either of them. He sighed. He really wanted to see them. He needed some reassurance that he was getting off to a decent start. He'd just have to wait till supper now he supposed.


	5. Chapter 5

Day Three: after luncheon to after bedtime

Once he'd eaten, Pippin returned to his office. Regi had stepped out for a while so he once again had the place to himself. This time, instead of focusing on the paperwork, he focused on his surroundings. He walked slowly around the room. He stepped to the doorway and looked around. He turned to the right and walked behind the two chairs placed in front of the desk for visitors. He ran his hand over the soft leather. _How many people have sat here over the years? Come to think of it, how old are these chairs anyway?_ He moved on to the small settee that took up most of one end of the room. He paid no attention at all to the two straight-backed chairs that sat at either end. He sat down on the small sofa and gave a little bounce. He remembered sitting here on several occasions during his father's tenure. This was the spot where he'd first come to realize that he would someday be the one behind the desk. He stood up and wandered around the desk. First he looked out the window which afforded a view of the front drive before the main door of the Great Smials. He watched as a post rider approached but passed the main door and instead road on to the stables. From this vantage, Pippin could not see the stables themselves or the door which the rider used to enter the Smials. He raised his eyes and looked past the grounds of his home. He looked out upon the rolling hills with their green turf and the scattered fields of grain and hay and the various fruit trees. Everything was bright and blooming under a high sky of Springtime blue. With a sigh, Pippin pulled his gaze away from the glorious outdoors and forced himself to look once again within the room. He stood with his hands resting on the back of his chair. He looked at the items on the desk. Most were purely functional and would be the same no matter who sat here. He remembered the ink well, the letter opener and the paperweight from clear back when Ferumbras was the inhabitant of this office. _I'm going to have to decide what I want to keep and what I want to replace. I'm probably going to be spending more of my time than I really want to here for the next several years. I might as well make it a little more my own._ Last he came to the bookcases that lined the final wall of the office. Here was where the current volume of Old Yellowskin resided and here were also the most recent ledgers and crop reports and any number of other documents used in the management of the family and it's holdings. Pippin sighed again.

The door opened and Regi entered. "You look like you're thinking deep thoughts," he said.

Pippin shook his head. "No, just feeling the weight of this again." He held up his right hand and wiggled the fingers. "What do we have on the schedule for this afternoon?"

"Nothing," Regi answered. He could see Pippin visibly relax. "I knew the first few days would be a challenge so I've kept the appointments to as few as possible. It won't be this way for long, but for now you're free until tomorrow morning at ten o'clock when you have a meeting with the Mayor.

Pippin smiled. He knew he could handle that meeting. "Personal or political?" he asked.

"Political," answered Regi.

"Oh well, at least he's on the same side as I am."

"Usually," was all his assistant would say.

* * *

Since he had the afternoon free, Pippin went in search of his wife. He found her in his mother's quarters going over various duties of the Mistress of Great Smials.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked as he entered the sitting room. "You both look so engrossed."

"No, you're not interrupting," said Eglantine. "We were just about done with this anyway. If you can give us just a couple of minutes, I'll let you have your wife back. I know this is about the longest you've both gone without seeing each other in almost the last seven years."

Pippin and Diamond both blushed at this comment and Pippin decided that waiting outside might be in his best interests.

He'd only been standing in the hall a few minutes when the door opened and Diamond stepped out. As she left the room, she and Pippin both heard Eglantine say, "Now, don't forget, tomorrow we have the tea for all the matrons of the Smials."

"I'll remember," said Diamond as she pulled the door closed behind her.

Thank you for the rescue," she said, turning her full attention on her husband.

"You're welcome," he answered. "I wish someone had rescued me this morning."

"That bad?" she asked as she took his arm and allowed him to escort her down the hall.

"Worse," he told her. "Trust me when I say that Great Smials is a mad world unto itself, I just hope I don't lose my own mind, between the farmers and the gossips and the ledgers and the lore.

"Mother wasn't too hard on you, was she?" he asked. He knew it wasn't right to prattle on about his day and not ask about hers.

"Actually, I learned a lot. I've been helping her for the last several months, so I kind of knew what to expect. The hard part is going to be the actual taking charge of things. I've been so used to following instructions, now I'm going to be the one giving them."

Pippin reached over and patted her hand where it rested on his arm. "I have total faith in you, my dear. I just wish I had it in myself."

"How does this work then?" she suggested. "I'll have faith in you and you'll have faith in me and together we'll make it work."

"Just like we always have," he added.

* * *

"So, when do you have to be back in your office for the next meeting?" Diamond asked as they continued down the corridor.

Pippin grinned ear to ear. "I don't!" he crowed. "Regi let me off the hook for the rest of the day. I secretly think he's afraid that if he overburdens me too quickly I'll bolt and he'll be left to become Thain after all. He's heating things up slowly so that I don't notice until my goose is thoroughly cooked."

Diamond giggled at the image of her husband being turned on a spit over a low fire being tended by Regi. "Guess I'll just have supply the occasional bucket of water to keep the flames at bay."

"I'd appreciate that," agreed her husband.

"If you have the rest of the day free, what do want to do?" she asked.

"That depends," he answered. "Do we want to spend the time as a family or as a couple. Because if it's a couple, I can think a pleasant indoor activity best enjoyed in our quarters. If you want to include our son, I'd suggest we make up a picnic for tea and spend the afternoon outdoors in the warming sunshine."

Diamond tapped her finger against her lips thoughtfully. "Hmm," she said. "I'm thinking that this day it might be better to go with the picnic. We just have to make sure we're back in plenty of time to get ready for late supper. People will be expecting the Thain and his Lady to be there, especially in these early days."

Pippin smiled, but he couldn't hide his sigh. "Oh the weight of expectation."

* * *

They collected Faramir from the nursery and got a basket of food from the kitchens and headed out. They didn't go far but they went far enough that the talk and noise in the courtyard faded into the background.

As the sun slipped slowly down the sky and the shadows began to gradually lengthen the small family enjoyed a bounty of small sandwiches, teacakes, pieces of fruit and vegetables cut into interesting and pretty shapes.

"Only at Great smials would someone take the time to sculpt a radish into a rose," said Pippin as he popped one in his mouth.

"Especially for a picnic," agreed Diamond.

After they ate, Pippin took the opportunity to run and play chase with his son. He knew that as his duties continued, the time with the child would become precious and he was determined that he and Diamond remain the primary influence in Faramir's life. It would be too easy to leave him in the care of nurses and minders, but that was not why they had worked so hard to have this child. They wanted to be parents and share the joys and trials, the tribulations and blessings of raising their son.

Finally the sun began to dip toward the treetops and Diamond called her lads in from playing. "Time to go," she called. "We have to get back and make ourselves presentable for supper."

"Ah, Mama, do we have to? Faramir said with just a bit of a whine in his voice. Pippin added his pout in his son's support.

"Yes, children, I'm sorry to say that we do." She smiled at both of them and, taking Faramir's left hand while Pippin took his right, they walked back toward the Great Smials. Both parents swung their arms so that their son could take giant steps, skips and hops as they walked.

* * *

Once Diamond got her lads back to their quarters, she saw to Faramir's normal evening rituals. The small child would not be attending the the formal meal in the great dining room. It was agreed that he would need to be a few years older before he'd be ready to take his place at the head table. For now, he would have his evening meal in the family's quarters and then be tucked into bed for the night before one of the tweens came to sit with him as a minder for the evening.

* * *

Pippin looked at his wife in total awe. "You are the most beautiful hobbit I have ever seen," he said as he extended his hand to escort her down the corridor to the dining hall. "I think that you could rival even the elves."

"Flattery will get many things," she answered smiling, "but don't push it. You forget that I have seen elves and while I do not believe myself homely by any means, I know that I cannot begin to compare to the perfection that is the elves."

"All right," said Pippin, bringing the hand he clasped to his lips for a quick kiss, "how about this then? In my eyes, no elf could be as lovely as my jewel."

She smiled up at her husband. "And no knight could be any more gallant than my own sweet husband, in my eyes."

* * *

Silence fell and everyone stood as they entered the room. All in attendance had waited patiently, or not so patiently in some cases, for the Thain and his Lady to arrive. Pippin lead Diamond to her spot at the head table and pulled her chair out for her. Once she was seated, Pippin took his seat. They others at the table were Meriadoc, the Master of Buckland; Samwise Gamgee, Mayor of the Shire; Eglantine, Mother of the Thain; Reginard Took, the Thain's Assistant who was accompanied by his wife Aster.

The servers now moved through the room placing before each diner the first course of the meal and snatches of talk could once again be heard. For most of the meal the topic of discussion was the wonderful quality of the food. This was not the time for serious discussions.

* * *

As the meal wound to its close, Pippin looked down the table toward Sam. "I hear we are to meet tomorrow morning," he said.

Sam nodded as he dabbed at his mouth with a napkin. "I have just a few things to go over with you. Don't worry. I'll go easy on you, this time."

Everyone who could hear the exchange chuckled.

Pippin then looked long at Merry. "I know that neither Sam nor you can stay long, but please tell me that you will have a little time to get together before you leave."

Merry caught the hint of desperate pleading in his cousin's eyes. "I can stay for a couple of more days," he said. "Don't forget, I still have Strider's letter to give you."

"That's right!" exclaimed Pippin. "I'd almost forgot about it. I really am looking forward to reading it."

"I put you on the schedule for the morning day after tomorrow," Regi told the Master. "That way, if you need to leave that day, you can get a fair start before the day gets too old."

* * *

After the meal was over and everyone had spoken their wishes for a pleasant evening, Pippin walked Diamond back to their quarters. "You know," he said, "we could go for a walk."

Diamond shook her head. "As nice as it was this afternoon, it is still early Spring and the nights are rather cool."

"I could keep you warm," he offered.

"You could do that without the effort of a walk," she answered.

"You have an excellent idea there, my love," He leaned down and placed a kiss on the spot where her neck met her shoulder.

"I think you may want to wait till we can reach our own door and send the young minder to her rest."

"The reward will all the sweeter for the waiting," he agreed.

* * *

They quickly sent the young lass who had been watching their son on her way after learning that nothing of note had happened. Then, as quietly as they could, they slipped into their bedroom and shut the door.

"Do you need any help getting out of that dress?" he asked most generously as he removed his own waistcoat and unbuttoned the cuffs on the ivory-colored shirt he wore.

"Actually," she giggled, "this one is very easy to get out of. It's one of the ones I had made on our travels a few years ago."

Pippin held his arms out and Diamond stepped close to allow him to lovingly enfold her. "Let me keep you warm, my dear," he said, kissing her softly on her mouth.

_Now, where is that little loop_ he wondered as he ran his hands over her back? _Aha! There it is!_ He gave the string a little pull and felt as well as heard the material fall to the floor about their feet.

* * *

In the wee hours of the night, Pippin awakened slowly. He felt a warm sense of peace and contentment lying there with the softness of his wife wrapped in his arms. Despite the stress and uncertainty that he faced in his new position, he knew that he was the luckiest of hobbits. He had all the things that truly mattered and as long as he had his Diamond, their son, Merry and all the other family and friends that loved him, both near and fat, he could face anything that might come his way.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: This chapter deals with some ideas that I'd been toying with for several years. Some of it may have some resemblence to some other stories that have been written by authors I view as far superior to me, but I promise the ideas are my own and I didn't read their work until the idea was firmly in my head. Also, GW left a review on another site and got me thinking about mind reading and it brought an old idea back to my mind and so this chapter definitely went in a different direction than I'd planned. If it is a totally epic fail, please keep the pulpy fruit and veges to a minimum. The letter gets dealt with in the next chapter.

* * *

Day Four: sunrise to teatime

The early morning mist lay thick in the hollows of the Green Hills as Pippin stood quietly leaning with his arms folded on the top rail of the pasture fence; his empty tea mug dangling from the first two fingers of his right hand. He'd come here to enjoy the sunrise and early morning's quiet. Yes, there were a few hobbits stirring, those that had to get to their work early, but they did so without disturbing the peace of the young day. He sighed as he watched the sun begin to raise her head out of the mist. He couldn't help but be subtly reminded of a morning like this over 15 years ago when he, along with Sam and Frodo had awakened with the sun after leaving Bag End for Crickhollow. It was only when he became aware of the dampness beginning to cling to the curls on his feet that he forced himself back to the present and began walking back toward the Smials.

"Well," he said to no one, "the sun has taken up her duty for the day and so must I."

* * *

Regi found his cousin once again already at work when he entered the office.

"You know," he said, "I'm about ready to ask who you are and what you've done with that laze-about Peregrin."

"Oh, I'm still lazy," Pippin answered, "I just choose to get the worst over with first and then I can take a good nap with a clear conscience. Age and experience have taught me that much at least."

"So, you're thinking that if we make a good morning of it again, you can escape this afternoon."

"I can hope." Pippin smiled but couldn't completely hide his sigh. He knew the days would only get longer and more filled with business needing his attention.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?"

Reginard looked at the daily schedule he kept for the Thain. "You have the meeting with Mayor Samwise this morning and after luncheon we're supposed to ride out and see how the early planting is going."

"At least you're not chaining me to this desk for the whole day."

"Not yet, anyway," Regi acknowledged.

"Until Sam arrives, maybe I can start researching the request the sheep farmers made yesterday. Would you mind finding the reports on wool production and prices for the last five years?"

Regi looked at the books on the shelves. "We have the last two years here," he said, "and the book for this year's records. I'll have to go to the library to pull the three years prior to that."

Pippin took the two books Regi handed him. "Please do go retrieve those older books. I want more than just a two year average to work from."

* * *

When Regi returned from his errand, the sight that met his eyes left him standing speechless in the doorway. There, pen in hand, sat Peregrin Took writing notes and figures on a scrap of paper. The concentration was evident by the set of his jaw and the intensity of his eyes. It was several seconds before Regi shut the door and put down the other books.

Without looking up, Pippin thanked Regi for his quick work. "I think," he added, "that if the numbers in those books are similar to what I'm seeing here, the Horde of the Thain should be quite substantial and the Great Smials should be operating well in the black."

"You would think," was all Regi would say on the matter.

Pippin continued to check figures and make notes until Regi reminded him that Sam would soon be arriving.

The Thain quickly cleared his desk so that no evidence of his work was visible to a visiting eye.

* * *

Sam had barely tapped on the door before it popped open and Regi was admitting him to the office.

Pippin stood up with a genuine smile for his old friend. "Come in and have a seat," he said.

Sam took one of the chairs in front of the desk. For some reason, he looked a little nervous.

"Can I offer you some tea?" Pippin asked. "I'd offer something a little stronger but I think we'd be better off saving that till elevenses."

"No thanks, Mr. Pippin."

At the use of the more formal name, Pippin's face settled into a frown. "Why the sudden formality, Sam? I thought Merry and I had finally got you out of that habit."

"I wasn't wantin' to be too informal with you in your new position and all, and, to tell the truth, I'm really not sure how to address you now."

Pippin sat forward in his chair and steepled his fingers on the desk. "Nothing's changed between us, Sam. Merry and you and I are all the same people we were a week ago at this time. I just happen to have buried a parent and moved into a new office. Nothing the two of you haven't done before me. In a way, I've finally caught up to both of you again. So you call me the same thing you have for the last several years. I'm still just Pippin to my friends, even in this office."

Oddly, this seemed to actually relax the Mayor. "Very well, Pippin. I guess I should get straight to the point. You know the election for Mayor is comin' up in just a few months."

Pippin nodded. "Yes. The election and my presentation as Thain to the whole Shire will both be at the Lithe Days Fair. To be honest, I'm looking forward to having you do the presentation. It will mean a lot to me seeing you accept your second term as Mayor on the day I am saddled with all the responsibility for the Moot and Muster."

"That's just it," Sam said, "I'm seriously thinkin' about not running again. I keep thinkin' that I need to be home more with Rosie and the little ones and I'm not really sure that I've done all that much in the position as it is."

"What! Not running again for Mayor. Sam, you have to. It was supposed to be you, me and Merry as the Counselors of the North Kingdom. And didn't Frodo say you would be Mayor as many times as you wanted to be? People have come to respect you in that office. You've done more in seven years than old Will did in all his years in office. I can't think of anyone in the whole Shire I'd rather work with in an official capacity than you. Have you even talked to Rose about this? I mean, if she's said that she wants you to give it up, then you owe it to her to do that; but, if she hasn't asked you to, you need to talk it over with her. Did it ever occur to you that she might like being the Mayor's wife.

"I hadn't thought of how she might actually like me bein' Mayor, and going to all those banquets is really nice, but I just don't know."

Pippin got up from behind the desk and came and sat in the chair next to his friend.

"I'm going to tell you something, something that doesn't leave this room. I believe in my heart of hearts that Frodo wanted you to be Mayor for as long as you're here. He wanted your life to have a purpose beyond having been his gardener or even his dearest friend in darkest times. He knew that you have so much to offer others. You have a down-to-earth wisdom that I'll never have." Here Regi nearly burst out laughing but covered it with a caught and Pippin cast him mock-scathing look. "You can pull me back when I rush into things before I weigh all the facts and you can bring Merry back to reason when he goes off on a high-minded tangent. Frodo knew you had that ability with us and he knew we would need you to be a rock, a foundation, for us. Sam, I'm not just saying this as Frodo's cousin and your friend. I learned more of Frodo's heart and mind just before and just after he left than anyone would believe. I'm not sure where it all came from, or sometimes quite how, but I will tell you that I had some of the most amazingly terrible and beautiful dreams around that time. I know it was Frodo's way of helping me understand things and cope with them. He always helped me in ways no one else could and now I want to help you by passing my surety on to you."

"This knowing," said Sam hesitantly, "it's part of the Sight, isn't it?"

Pippin nodded. "You know some of what Gandalf told me, enough to know that what I have is a real gift, and you know that Frodo has something similar, but his was enhanced by…, you know. Anyway, I believe he sent those dreams to me to help me and hopefully others too."

"All right," Sam finally agreed. "I'll talk to Rose before making any decision about running again and I'll make sure you and Merry are the first to know one way or the other."

Pippin reached out and patted Sam's hand. "Good. That's all I can ask. Now, do you have anything else we need to talk about, your Mayorship?"

"Nothin' that won't keep till after the election."

"In that case, are you planning on heading home today, or are you going to enjoy our hospitality for another evening?"

"I think I'll be headin' back to Hobbiton this afternoon. If I leave here right after luncheon, I should be home in time for supper. Not to mention there's a wine festival down in the South Farthing in a few days that I need to attend."

"Ah, yes, the festivals. Face it, Sam, you really don't want to give up traveling around to all those fairs and festivals and sampling the best of everything the entire Shire has to offer."

"You do have a point at that," Sam acknowledged.

Pippin just nodded and smiled.

* * *

Once Sam had left and before Pippin could jump back into his sheep research, Regi fixed the Thain with a look that said in no uncertain terms that it was time to tell a tale, a tale of faery wives and Tookish gifts.

Pippin dropped back into his chair behind the desk and sighed. He felt like he'd been doing that a lot lately.

"All right. Have a seat, Reg. This could take a while depending on just how much you want to know."

"If you don't tell me enough to satisfy, I'll keep asking questions till you do." He sat down in the chair opposite Pippin and made himself comfortable.

Pippin leaned back in his chair and his eyes took on a faraway look. "During the weeks we stayed at Cormallen while we were all still resting and recovering from the war. I was not the best patient, which should come as no surprise since I never was good at resting when I felt better than I really was. Anyway, they had to figure out a way to keep me in my bed when I wanted to be out exploring and talking to my new friends. Merry had told just about all his stories during those first few days after I woke up so someone else needed to keep me entertained. Different people kept me company and told me all sorts of stories, some true and some fanciful, but the person who had the most success was Gandalf. Apparently the old wizard had decided that this was a good time to impart some long-lost family history to me.

"The story started before the Fallohides crossed the mountains. At the time, all the groups of hobbits had been watched over and guarded even though they didn't know it.

"I guess I'd better take a step back and explain a couple things that hobbits have no real knowledge of. We're aware of the One known as Eru, the creator of all things but we've rarely, if ever, heard of the Valar, the servants of Eru. From what I have learned it seems that they protect the world, not necessarily those in it but the world itself. Under the Valar are the Maiar, and that's what this story is really about.

"You've actually met one of the Maiar, Regi, for that's what Gandalf was. Yes, he was a wizard but that's what the wizards were. They were a special type of Maiar called the Istari. I know, it gets complicated.

"Anyway, according to what Gandalf told me, these Maiar could take on the forms of the people they spent time among. Gandalf looked like an old, wise man because that's the form he was asked to take. Others chose their forms to best suit their purposes and serve their Valar. Not all the Maiar were good, but that's another tale and Frodo already wrote a lot of it. So, anyway, these Maiar were living in the world and watching over the peoples of the world, and sometimes living among them and even entering into relationships with them.

"So it was that a certain Maia, who had taken an interest in hobbits made it her special business to look out for the ancestors of our ancestors. She, for she was a female, kept a close watch on all the hobbits but the Fallohides were her favorites. Shortly after the Shire was established and all the clans settled into the areas they had claimed as theirs, this Maia decided that she really wanted to know what it was to be one of us so she took the form a hobbit maid.

"Gandalf didn't go into the details of how she was courted by and eventually married to one of the Took forefathers. Anyway, it is clear that they had children and sense the mother of these children was one of the immortal Maiar who had talents and abilities not possessed by mere mortals, some of those traits passed to her descendants."

"You mean to tell me that we've got the blood of some immortal, wizardy-type person in us?" Regi's natural skepticism was in full force. "Now wait, you said that Gandalf was telling you stories to keep you occupied while you were still recovering, Right? Surely he was just weaving a tale to hold your attention."

Pippin shook his head. "No, Reg, he wasn't. He was telling me this to help me understand some things that happened to me both before our travels and during them. He said that it was time I knew the truth."

Regi was reluctant to let go of his doubt, but Pippin was so sure that all he could do was sit back and let his cousin continue the story.

"Now," said Pippin, "I need to take another side trip in the story here. I learned in Minas Tirith that even though the people of that city are descendants of the Numenoreans, some of them are more like their ancestors than others are. Gandalf said of Denethor's son Faramir that the blood of Numenor ran nearly pure in him while it did not in his older brother Boromir or their father. I'm not sure how that happens but it is an important thing to know for the rest of my story.

"Apparently, the blood of Maiar can be the same as that of Numenor. Some descendants can have it in purer form than others so that traits thought dead can suddenly reappear. From what I learned from Gandalf, and I have tried to verify since I came home, some of us Tooks have purer or less pure Maiar blood in us.

"Regi, Gandalf's words to me then still sometimes haunt me today, especially since they were so much like his comparison of Faramir and Boromir. He said, 'Peregrin Took, the blood of the Maiar runs nearly true in you as it has not for many generations of your family and clearly does not in your father.' "

Regi sat silent for some seconds and Pippin could see his thoughts writ large on his face. Finally he spoke."Then you really are as unnatural as they claim."

Pippin shook his head in denial. "No," he said, "unless you want to name many in our family tree as such. The Old Took had an unusually long life, several of his children did things that no other hobbit would dream of, many of our relatives, both living and dead, have had the Sight. It just happened that all these things converged in me. I still don't know about the long life part, but I do have the Sight and a more heightened sense of empathy than even most hobbits have. It is both a blessing and a curse and it has taken me years to learn to live with it and not let it get the better of me.

"When I heard that remark yesterday about me being able to read minds, it disturbed me a lot because I have been told that if I had been trained by someone such as Lord Elrond from childhood, I might have had some ability to read the intent and thought behind people's words and the truth of what they said as well. As it is, I have learned that, if I submit my mind to someone like the King, I can see vaguely within the minds of others, and he has said that his own abilities are enhanced when he and I work together to know another's will and intent."

Regi was astounded. "You can't read minds but the King can and he can use you to do a better job of it?"

"I suppose that that's the clearest explanation I've heard of it. It's something we only tried three times and something I don't really want to do again. The last time we were almost caught doing it and that could have proven ill for the King. Visiting delegations do not like to have their thoughts laid bare to their hosts and this group of Easterlings had brought their own mind reader with them. We managed to detect him only moments before he would have found us out. After that I never wanted to try that again. It was also very exhausting and I would sleep the whole day after.

"Trust me, Regi, I do not and will not ever use any gift I have been granted to harm or harass anyone. I have had to spend so much of my life keeping everyone's thoughts and possible futures out of my mind that I really don't want to go seeking them out. So really the truth is, I can't read minds because I won't drop my carefully built defenses to do so.

"I'm going to ask that you keep what I have said in complete confidence. I don't want anyone suspecting that I am any more than I really am, just a Took who has had to take on a responsibility that I'm not sure I'm up to and who has the same fears, doubts, hopes and dreams as any other hobbit. And trust me, no one wants to see some of the things I dream in the night."

By the time Pippin had finished this tale, the noon meal was over and both he and his assistant were in need of sustenance.

"I'm really hungry," Pippin commented, breaking the tension that had built up as he told his story.

"Well the kitchen staff would not be pleased to see us while they're still preparing for tea. Maybe we could take a late nooning over at one of the inns in Tuchborough. It's a lovely day and I think we both need a change of scene after this morning and we can take a quick look at the early planting.

Pippin nodded and rose from is chair. Together the two headed out of the office and out of the Smials and into a bright Spring afternoon.

* * *

On their way back from Tuckorough, Regi asked the question that had stuck in his mind after Pippin had told his story.

"Why did the King need to be reading the thoughts of his guests?"

"Huh?" Pippin asked before realizing where Regi's question was coming from. "Oh, well it wasn't that he was reading their minds about what they had come before him for. It was more to protect himself from any plots to do harm to himself or his kingdom. These were delegations from the people who had sided with Mordor and were now looking to restore relations with the newly reunited kingdom. Aragorn didn't want to be caught off guard if one of the delegates were to suddenly pull a knife or offer him a delicacy laced with poison."

Regi looked horrified.

"Yes, Regi, that's the way of men. Be thankful you're a hobbit, trust me."

* * *

By the time they got back, it was only about an hour until tea. Pippin decided to go back to the office and do a little more digging through the records to help him figure the problem of the sheep farmers and the sale of fleece.


	7. Chapter 7

Day Four: teatime to late at night

The information that Pippin was finding was really starting to make him question what he thought of as just the way things were done. The numbers definitely seemed to be skewed toward the Thain's benefit.

He was so engrossed that he didn't hear the knock on the door. He only looked up when the door opened and Merry walked in.

"I was sent to find you and bring you home to tea. Your wife is missing you and , if I'm reading the signs aright, she's had a bad day and needs a sympathetic ear.

Pippin hastily cleared his desk. "I'm coming. Thanks for coming and finding me. If you hadn't, I might have been here all night."

"That interesting?" Merry asked as they walked back to Pippin and Diamond's quarters.

"Not really but it is enlightening and is raising a lot of questions. In fact, I would like to discuss a few things with you."

"Fine, but I'd save it till well after tea. Diamond might not take us talking business really well at this point, " Merry warned.

"Oh dear, I hope the old aunts weren't too hard on her today."

* * *

"I found your wayward husband," Merry called to Diamond as they entered the sitting room.

Diamond looked up from where she was seated on the sofa with the tea things on a table in front of her. She tried to hide the handkerchief she was clutching in one hand but she couldn't hide the evidence of a bout of crying.

Pippin went immediately to her. "What is it, my dear?"

She shook her head as he sat down beside her and took her hands. "It's nothing."

"Come, dearest, tell me what happened. I know you don't cry over 'nothing'. I may not always understand what makes you cry but I know that you have reasons for it."

She drew a shaking breath. "They were just awful. They didn't like anything I did and they complained constantly. I thought the idea was for the matrons of the Great Smials to get together to come up with ideas to make life here better for everyone, not just the members of the Took family but the servants too. All they did was gossip and make nasty comments about everybody. I think they forgot I was even there because a few of the comments were about us and they way we are raising our son and why we didn't have any more children. When one of them finally noticed me sitting there, she asked me several personal questions that I refused to answer which will probably only fuel the gossip further."

Pippin enfolded her in his arms and looked over at Merry. "Why do we have all these relations hanging about the place anyway?" he asked. "Most of them do nothing, contribute nothing. They eat the food, use the resources and yet do nothing to earn it."

Merry shrugged and shook his head. "Most of the families here are the Old Took's descendants. They've just become part of the place so that you're stuck with them."

Pippin nodded. "It doesn't mean that I can't wish that I could either ask them to do an honest day's work now and then or throw them out on their ears. They're useless."

"But they're family," said Diamond in a small voice, "and family is everything."

"That doesn't give them the right to be inconsiderate of others. I just may have to say something."

"Oh, please don't," she begged. "They'll know that I told you what happened and that won't help me. Now that I know what they're like, I'll know better how to deal with them. They just caught me out this time."

"Did my mother do anything about the behavior?"

"Oh yes," Diamond said nodding. "She ended the tea early and threw them all out. She reminded me after they left that I had the right to end it at any time. It's hard for me to remember that I now outrank her. She's being very patient and helpful though. I can't fault anything she has done."

"Mum always did say you were the best thing that ever happened to me and I have to agree."

At this point, Merry cleared his throat. Both Pippin and Diamond jumped at the sound. "Thought you might have forgot I was here," he laughed. Don't think we should let this lovely tea go to waste, should we?"

"I already had mine for the day," Diamond said, "Even if I did pay for it with all the nonsense from the biddies. You two enjoy it and I'll just go fetch Faramir from the nursery. I'm sure he'd rather have tea with his da and uncle than with the other wee ones."

* * *

Once she had left and the two hobbits had poured themselves a cup of tea and selected a few dainties from the choices on offer, they each sat in companionable quiet and ate.

Merry was the first to break the silence. "I think I'm going to give you that letter tonight after dinner. I'm leaving tomorrow and I really want to know what you have to say about it before I go."

"Huh?" asked Pippin. "Oh, yes, the letter. I'd almost forgot. I promise to read it tonight then. So, you're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes, I thought I mentioned it at supper last night, but then you were a bit distracted by the whole thing."

Pippin placed his cup and saucer on the table and settled more comfortably into his chair. For a moment Merry thought he looked like the young tween he had been and not the Thain he had become.

"I did manage to remember that I was meeting with Sam this morning. That reminds me, did he say anything about the election to you?"

Merry nodded. "He said he was thinking about not running and I told him he had to: the Shire needs him and we need him."

"He said the same thing to me this morning." Pippin couldn't resist taking one more piece of cheese. He popped it into his mouth and continued around the bite. "I think I may have persuaded him to reconsider. I hope I was a little more subtle about it than you were. You may be the brains of this duo but I've got the silver tongue."

They both laughed at this. They both knew that Merry was known for his blunt honesty while Pippin was noted for his way with words.

At this point the door opened and four-year-old Faramir bounded into the room. "Look what I maded!" he shouted as he threw himself at his father.

Pippin caught him and plopped him down on his lap. "Show me," he requested.

Faramir held up a paper with what to Pippin's adult eyes looked like random lines and blobs in various colors.

"That's very nice," he told his son. He wanted to ask what it was but knew that this would hurt the child's feelings. He hoped his son would tell him what it was.

Diamond came in a few seconds later. "They had some drawing sticks that they let the children play with and Faramir was kind enough to draw us a picture of our picnic yesterday."

Pippin gave his wife a look of thanks and relief, then he turned to his son and began asking questions to get the lad to tell the details of his picture that his father was oblivious to.

* * *

After supper in the great dining room, Merry made a trip to his guest room and retrieved the letter before going to the Thain's suite to spend a quiet evening with his cousin.

Diamond had said that she didn't feel that good and thought she was in need of a good night's sleep so she took herself to bed and left Pippin and Merry in the company of a bottle of Buckland's best brandy.

The two friends talked about old times and growing up. They talked of growing older and taking on more and more responsibility. They remembered absent friends and loved ones and the they spoke of the future. They did not speak as Thain and Master but simply as Pippin and Merry. By the time they parted both of their handkerchiefs had been used and they both saw an added glimmer in each other's eyes and the level of the liquid in the brandy bottle was much lower than when they had started.

It was after midnight when Merry let himself out of the sitting room and wandered down the hall to his bed.

* * *

Pippin sat long looking at the large envelop on his lap. Finally, he slipped the blade of his pocketknife under the seal, upended the packet and watched as two separate letters fell out.

He picked up the first letter. It was sealed with the King's signet in black wax. He opened the letter and began to read.

_To: Thain Peregrin I_

_Great Smials_

_West Farthing, The Shire_

_From: King Elessar_

_Minas Tirith_

_Gondor_

_Be it known that the King of Gondor and Arnor recognizes the elevation of Peregrin Took to the position of Thain of the Shire in our Northern lands._

_And, whereas, the King may only come periodically to this region of his kingdom,_

_And, whereas, the King wishes to involve these lands more fully in the commerce and development of the kingdom as a whole,_

_And, whereas, the King needs representation to the people of these lands,_

_And, whereas, the King chooses to obey his edicts forbidding men to enter the portion of the the realm,_

_Be it known that henceforth the Thain of the Shire, the Mayor of the Shire and the Master of Buckland are duly appointed as Counselors of the Northern Kingdom._

_Here do I, King Elessar Telcontar affix my seal and signature and make this document binding._

Pippin looked for several long minutes at the letter. It read more like a proclamation and he wondered if he should frame it and hang it in his office or something like that.

He wondered what it would mean to be a counselor to the King. Why hadn't Merry warned him about this? Maybe he wanted his younger cousin to be just as shocked as he himself had been two years ago.

Pippin sighed. He'd certainly have a talk with Merry about this in the morning.

A bit shakily, he picked up the other letter. To his relief, this one was sealed with green wax with the star of the Dunedain impressed into it.

He opened it and began to read.

_To Peregrin Took_

_From Aragorn (Strider)_

_I hope you read the other letter first. I wouldn't want to have the contents of the that one spoiled by reading this first. I have to admit that I would have loved to have seen your face when you read it. Of course, I'd have enjoyed seeing all three of your reactions to that little pronouncement from me._

_I wanted you to know that under all the courtly language is my heartfelt wish to have you, Merry and Sam help me as I deal with the Northern Kingdom and as I deal with the Shire in particular. I know that there are many things the hobbits can contribute to the Reunited Kingdom and I know that there are things that we can provide that will benefit your people as well._

_I am hopeful that within the next few years I will be able to visit the area of the Shire and see the three of you, your families and any other hobbits that wish to make the acquaintance of the King._

_On a personal note, I am sorry about the loss of your father. I know you didn't always have a perfect relationship with him, but I hope that both of you were able to find a measure of peace before the end._

_I also want to know how that son of yours is doing. He is very dear to my heart as you well know and I look forward to meeting him in the future._

_You know, that just because I'm King doesn't mean that you can't write me letters. I love hearing from those of my friends I seldom get to see and you are one of the worst about corresponding. In other words, please write._

_Everyone here sends their congratulations, and don't be surprised if a gift or two, beyond the wine I sent, come your way._

_The messenger is eager to depart so I will conclude this missive._

_Congratulations again, Pippin._

_With Love,_

_Strider._

It wasn't until he'd finished that Pippin noticed a mistiness in his eyes. He really missed Strider and Faramir and all the others, especially now. He wished he had ready access to their advice on leadership and governance and just on life in general. Life's complications had suddenly seemed to double.

He resolved to compose a reply to this letter as soon as he had a free moment.

Placing both letters back into the large envelop, he laid it on the table by the sofa. He poured himself one more sip of brandy and made a silent toast to absent friends. Then, turning down the lamp, he went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Day Five: before breakfast to elevenses

The morning came much too soon for Pippin. When he pried his eyes open, he almost regretted the brandy but it had been so nice just to sit and talk and share a drink - all right, several drinks - with his oldest friend. He wondered how often he would get chances like that in the years to come.

Reluctantly, he dragged himself out of the bed and shuffled to the washstand and began pouring the cold water into the basin.

"Out late last night, weren't you?" said a sleepy voice from the other side of the bed.

Pippin nearly dropped the pitcher. "I thought you were asleep, then and now." he squeaked. His voice hadn't sounded like that since he was in his tweens.

"No, I was awake when you came in," Diamond answered, sitting up and looking closely at him. "I just figured that, as late as it was, I wouldn't bother you with questions or anything. My question now is, how are you feeling this morning?"

"I've been worse," he answered as he put the pitcher down and splashed the cold water from the bowl on his face. As he dried, he got a look at himself in the mirror. "I look pretty bad though, don't I?" he admitted.

"You've looked better," she laughed, "but get some food and tea in you and you'll be right as rain. Do you think you have time to breakfast with Faramir and I this morning. We've missed having you here at the beginning of the day. Don't get me wrong, I know that getting an early start means you can get done sooner but, once in a while, spending a little time at home in the morning is worth it."

"I know it can be, " he said as he sat back down on the bed and reached out to pull her close. "Staying home for a little extra time with you would definitely be worth it." He leaned in to claim a kiss.

Diamond let him give her a long, soft kiss but that was all. "Not this morning," she said.

He looked disappointed but thought he knew why she was passing up something they both enjoyed. She had not quite been her normal self yesterday after the events of the matron's tea and now she was postponing a chance to spend intimate time together. "Right," he finally said. "I'll have to try seducing you in a few days."

This was another thing she was thankful for; a husband who respected her enough not to make demands when she would rather not do something. "I love you," she said aloud.

"I love you too," he answered. "So, you want me to have breakfast with you and Faramir this morning."

"Yes, and if you'll go wake your son, I'll see that breakfast is brought to us in no time flat."

* * *

Breakfast with just his wife and son was one of the most enjoyable moments of the last few days. They ate. They talked. They laughed. It was a relaxed and thoroughly pleasant time. Unfortunately, it couldn't last forever.

Pippin looked at the clock on the mantel. "I really hate to, but I must be going. I have some research I'm doing and I'm finding that the early hours before everyone realizes I'm even in my office is the best time to do it."

"I need to meet with the head cook about the meals for the next few days," Diamond said, "and I also have a meeting with the head gardener about the planting of both the vegetable gardens and the flower beds. When do you think you'll be home?"

"I may be late today. I hate working after tea time but we need to get out to some of the outlying fields and farms. There's so much to deal with this time of year. Once everything is growing it gets easier, at least for me, but right now is a whirlwind."

Pippin turned to Faramir. "Now, my big lad, you are going to have to go play with your cousins again today. You'll be good for the minders won't you?"

Faramir nodded. "I like playing," he announced.

His parents smiled and tried to hide their laughter. "That's a good thing," Pippin finally was able to say.

"You go on now," Diamond said. "I'll get this one to his playtime."

Pippin kissed Faramir on the forehead and tousled his dark brown curls then he turned to his wife and gave her a lingering kiss. She swatted him on the shoulder. "Now, be off," she laughed.

* * *

Pippin's annoyance and frustration were reaching the tipping point. He had been going over the figures for the last five years on the prices paid by the Thain to Tookland's sheep farmers and rates that the Thain had received when he had, in turn, sold the wool on the open Shire market, he had then been comparing these numbers to prices that farmers from other parts of the Shire had been getting. He was beginning to think that his figuring skills were lacking because the alternative was too grim to contemplate.

"This can't be right," he said to the empty room as he tapped his pen against his chin. "If it is right, then I've got some serious work cut out for me but it would explain what Regi meant with his comment about the health of the Thain's treasury. What am I going to do?" He put down the pen and, propping his elbows on the desk, leaned his forehead on his hands.

He jumped and sat up straight when the door opened and Reginard entered. "Still working on the wool problem?" the assistant asked.

Pippin nodded. "Reg, would you do me a favor? While I'm meeting with Merry, would you check my figures on this. I'm starting to seriously doubt my arithmetic skills here."

Regi walked over and looked down at the papers on the desk. "There's a lot here for me to go over," he said. "It may take me a little longer than just your meeting time to check."

"That's fine. If you don't get it done today, since we have to go out this afternoon, it can be finished tomorrow. I just want to make sure I have something final by the day after tomorrow. Also could you schedule another meeting with the farmers two days from now?"

Regi nodded again just as there was a tap on the office door.

"Come in," Pippin called.

The door opened and Meriadoc Brandybuck entered. Pippin quickly noted that this was the Master of Buckland today and not just his cousin Merry that he had shared brandy with last night.

* * *

Pippin stood up and greeted the Brandybuck formally, "Good morning, Master, and welcome to the office of the Thain. Please have a seat. Is there anything we can get for you?"

Merry sat and shook his head. "No, thank you. I'm fine."

Pippin resumed his seat. "What would you like to discuss?"

"Oh, for the love of all that's good," said Merry, "can we dispense with the formalities. This isn't the court of the High King after all and we know each other better than any previous Master and Thain have ever known each other. Yes, I'm here in that role but it doesn't mean we have to act like we have no knowledge of each other outside of this room."

Merry could see Pippin give Reginard a quick look before he relaxed and leaned back a little in his chair. It was clear that he didn't want word to get out to the rest of the Tooks that the two of them were having a conversation as equals. The Tooks firmly believed that the Master was subordinate to the Thain.

"Now, really, what's on your mind this morning, Merry."

"I hate to break this to you, but we need to reestablish the trade agreements between Buckland and the Tooklands. Under Paladin many of them were allowed to lapse and neither group has benefitted from that. We have provided much of the produce for the Tooks over the years and you have provided us with most of the wool we need. There are other things that have been traded and a few new items that I'm sure would be in both our best interests to share with each other."

"By 'lapsed' do you mean that the agreements were just never renewed on paper while still being honored as understandings?"

"I wish it were that way," said Merry. "Pippin, I don't know that your father was totally forthcoming with you about how he was running the Tooklands. He was isolating this part of the Shire from the rest. He wanted the Tooks to be totally self-sufficient."

"There's no way we could be," Pippin countered. We might produce enough grain crops to feed ourselves and our livestock but we don't have enough farms that grow vegetables to sustain a population the size of the Green Hills. Our orchards are small and we have no place with the proper climate to grow grapes for wine or pipe weed."

"I know," answered Merry. "I couldn't believe it when I found out that he had basically cut ties to the rest of the Shire. I'll be honest, Pip, people disliked dealing with him for the few things he was willing to trade for or buy that they purposely started selling him the lowest quality items at the highest quality prices. The things he was willing to sell to the rest of us were so expensive that many of us began to look elsewhere for them. Over the last fifteen years, Buckland and Bree have developed quite a nice working relationship. Pippin, most of the Shire is prosperous and happy. The only place that hasn't recovered from the Troubles is right here." He tapped his finger on the edge of the desk for emphasis.

"Regi, were you aware of this?" Pippin asked his assistant. "After all, you worked under Paladin for several years."

Regi's face looked bleak as he nodded. "I knew that Paladin was going down a dangerous road but there was nothing I could say to dissuade him from the course he had chosen. Many tried, including the Mistress, your mother. She is a shrewd one and could see which way the wind was blowing, but he wouldn't even listen to her. He had it so fixed in his head that even though the Ruffians were gone, the Shire was lost and we were on the only island of safety."

Pippin rubbed his fingers around his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Merry could tell that his cousin was feeling the stress of this news and was trying to quickly formulate a plan to make things right.

Finally, Pippin took a deep breath and spoke. "All right, lets start with the agreements between us and the Brandybucks. Do you and I need to draw up the new contracts or can we delegate it to our assistants with us giving final approval?"

"I think we can trust Regi and Beri to do a good job of it. We could look them over when they're finished and then have a witnessed signing."

"Good," said Pippin. He looked at Regi again. "I'll need you to pull the old contracts and work out a time for you and Berilac to get together to write up the new agreements."

Regi nodded and wrote himself a note.

"I also need to see all the other contracts that have lapsed or are in danger of lapsing. I'll need to get in touch with the leaders of the various families and land owners in the other areas of the Shire to make sure that we get commerce going again.

"Oh, what a Valar forsaken mess he left me. Thanks, Da," he said, looking up toward the ceiling.

Merry could think of nothing to say to help his younger cousin. He had inherited a mess but it was a mess that only he could fix. No one but the Thain could handle the Thain's business.

"All right, what other joyous news do you bring me?" Pippin sincerely hoped that there was nothing else as serious as the problems already brought to his attention.

"Nothing at the moment," Merry assured. "I do have a couple of things that I wanted to discuss with you though. One is to remind you that this position is only a part of your life and not the be-all and end-all of your existence, no matter what the Tooks may think. Always remember that, at the end of the day, you walk away from this office and become the person you were before you put that ring on your finger. You have a wife and son who adore you and they need you as much as, or more than, all these relatives who fill this place. Your father was so worried about appearances and possible disaster that he lost sight of what really mattered. Thankfully, your mum was a good influence on you, and I like to think that Frodo and I were too, as well as others outside the Shire, and you take more after her and us than you do after Paladin. Hope that made sense."

Pippin nodded. "Thank you, Merry. I have seen, just in these few days, how someone could get swallowed by these responsibilities but I will do everything I can not to let that happen to me. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that. Now, secondly, we have a little issue of the Yule holiday. You've always, well for the last 15 years anyway, spent it at the Hall but that can't always be the case now. Shall we go back to alternating years the way our families did when we were small and my dad couldn't be spared from Hall business for too long?"

"It seems a little early to be thinking of Yule, but I suppose we had better come up with something before the time sneaks up on us. I will talk it over with Diamond but my first thought was that in years when the new year is odd numbered, we'll visit you and then the even years, you can visit us. That would mean that this year we'd come to you. I definitely believe that Diamond and I will need to get out of the Smials by then before we both go a little bit crazy and start acting like tweens again. I don't think the Tooks would appreciate their Thain needing such a diversion as sneaking into the kitchen and switching labels or rearranging the spices."

Merry laughed and Regi just looked scandalized. "Definitely not," the Master said. "By all means come visit us this year but don't plan to mix labels in our kitchens or Estella is liable to make you eat whatever is ruined."

Pippin's look turned wistful. "Are you planning to depart today?"

Merry nodded. "I've been gone almost a week, if you count travel time, and it will take me almost two days to get back. With Estella expecting again, I hate to be gone even this long but I couldn't leave you hanging at a time like this. Plus, I had Aragorn's gift and letter to deliver. Did you read it?"

"Yes. I read both of them. I'm actually thinking of framing the one and sitting it right there." Here he pointed at a spot on his desk where anyone sitting in either of the visitors' chairs could clearly see it. "I'll have it facing my guests so that those who can read can be reminded that there is a King and that I am his representative and that we are a part of a larger world."

"That's not a bad idea. I may do the same with mine. We Brandybucks aren't as insular as you Tooks, but everyone needs reminding that we are a part of something much bigger than we see.

"I hope his other letter was encouraging and that you will keep that one where you can see it when you need to and know that others have great faith in you."

"I'm keeping it right here in the this drawer where I can get to it whenever I need it."

"Good. Well, I'd better be off. I'd like to make it half way by supper."

He stood to leave and Pippin came around the desk and grabbed him in a tight hug. Merry instinctively patted his cousin on the back. Pippin was fighting tears.

"It will be all right," Merry whispered to him. "It's also all right to grieve your da. He loved you even if he'd forgot how to show it and I know that deep down you do miss him at least a little."

Pippin nodded against Merry's shoulder. "I'm also worrying about mum and dreading the day when we lose her. We still need her so much."

"Don't buy trouble, Pip. You're mum is fine and worrying about how much time you have left with her won't add a day to it. Use whatever time she or you or anyone around you has wisely and you'll have few regrets in the end."

Merry held Pippin away from him. "I'll see you at the Lithe Fair. We have a Thain to confirm and a Mayor to re-elect." Pippin did not miss the emphasis on the re.

"Definitely. I'll be there."

When Merry had left, Pippin turned to Regi. "Would you mind stepping out for a bit? Maybe you could go get something for elevenses. I just need a moment to be alone."

Regi didn't question. He had a pretty good idea what was up. He simply nodded and left, softly pulling the door closed behind him.

When he was sure no one would hear or see, Pippin sat down and folded his arms on the desk. As the tears started to trickle down his cheeks, he buried his face and released the sobs he'll held back for the last six days."


	9. Chapter 9

Day Five: after luncheon to after bedtime

As soon as they had eaten the noon meal, Regi and Pippin headed out to check on the state of Spring planting.

As they rode their ponies, they discussed the information that had come to light that morning.

"You know I could dismiss you," Pippin said. "You withheld vital information from me: information I needed to render an appropriate decision for the sheep farmers who spoke to me earlier and to help us recover from the mess we seem to be in. When were you going to say something? I didn't even know we were in such a fix."

Regi looked thoroughly downcast. "I didn't know what to tell you," he admitted. "I'm still trying to feel my way through this myself. I didn't know how much you really knew or if you planned to just keep going on as Paladin had before you or whether you were going to get rid of every hired hobbit in the Smials and replace them."

"I know," Pippin admitted. "We're all still feeling this whole thing out. Don't worry, I'm not going to sack you. You're the only one with enough knowledge about what's going on to help me pull the Tooks' collective chestnuts out of the fire.

"So, if I understand what Merry was saying, all of our contracts have expired and need to be renegotiated. For the last several years, all sales of large-scale produce such as what comes from the tenant farms has gone exclusively to the Thain to then be sold to buyers in or out of the Tooklands. What about the freehold farms? Do the landowners have to sell only to the Thain as well?"

"That was what Paladin was trying to accomplish," Regi answered. "He wanted to have the final say in every deal. I don't know that all the freeholders followed his lead but, as you can see by the visitors you had the other day, many of them did. There had been talk that Paladin was going to either try to buy them out or seize the land."

"Oh, talk is a wonderful thing and the tales grow taller down the road. Seize the land, how absurd."

"You know the Tooks," Regi said. "Gossip is the currency in every common room."

Pippin gave a little smile at that comment. "All right," he said, turning utterly serious. "Here's what I'm thinking. The freeholders are just that, free. They can do what they choose. They can sell to anyone at a price they negotiate. I will request that, as a trade for such things as road repair, they give a tenth portion to the Thain. If they choose not to, they can contribute to the common good in a manner of their choosing and the Thain's approval. The tenant farmers will sell the main part of their produce, be it produce of the land or animals to the Thain at a price he will set. This price will be reasonable but not so high as to leave no profit when said produce is used to fulfill our contracts. These farmer will also be allowed to keep a portion of their own produce to use for the benefit of their families. I also think that we should develop a system for long-term storage against famine.

"Now, I have no doubt that Berilac and yourself will do a fine job drawing up new contracts with the Brandybucks but I'm going to need to see all the others that have lapsed so that I can see where we were being cheated or the other party was. I want all our business dealings from now on the be totally honorable and above board."

"Yes sir," answered Regi. "I have to say that I'm impressed. For only having learned about this situation this morning, you've already begun to lay a plan. That's some quick thinking."

Pippin wasn't sure what to say to that. It didn't seem that remarkable to him. That was just how his mind worked. "Thanks," was what he finally managed to say.

* * *

"So what are you planning this year, Farmer Hogg?" The Thain asked.

The farmer, who was a bit nervous to be talking to the Thain himself, finally managed to answer. "Well, sir, this here's a gonna be oats an' that field over yonder is hay. We've also got our vegetable garden, but that's mainly for just the family's needs."

"Very good," Pippin said. "Do you generally plant the same two crops each year?"

"No, sir, we don't. We always plant hay 'cause the animals need it but we sometimes plant wheat."

"Excellent. Thank you for giving us a look."

"You're more than welcome, sir. After all, it's your generosity that let's me and my family stay here."

"You do us a great service and we appreciate it."

"Thank ye, sir."

With that, Pippin and Regi mounted their ponies and headed off to the next farm on their list."

* * *

It was a pleasant day for riding and just enjoying the warming Spring air and sunshine and Pippin was actually a little reluctant to see the day end.

"I'm going to have to make this a regular part of my routine," Pippin said. Staying cooped up behind that desk isn't healthy. Besides making me lazy, it doesn't let me keep in touch with what's really going on and what really needs to be done. Has anybody gone up North recently to see how that part of the Shire fairs?"

Regi shook his head. "No, no one really likes going up there as a rule. They say there's not much up there worth seeing."

"Don't say that in my wife's hearing," Pippin advised. "That's her home and those are her people up there and she, and I, would beg to differ with anyone who says there's nothing up there. Yes, it's sparsely populated, but the forests are lovely and some excellent stone is quarried there. Anyone who loves their beer should also respect the North Farthing for that's where most of the barley is grown. Hmm, I may have to make sure I get up there soon to make sure all goes well with them." He cast a meaningful look at he assistant. "And maybe I'll have to make sure some of those nay-sayers come along."

* * *

By the time they arrived back at the Great Smials, tea was long over and it was almost time for supper.

Pippin dragged himself into his family's suite. Diamond was waiting for him.

"Glad you could make it before supper," she said. She started to approach him to give him a hug but stopped and fanned her hand in front of her face. "Ew," she said. "You're disgusting. You're not presentable to anyone right now. Go get out of those smelly clothes and I'll get you a bath ready."

Pippin didn't argue. He knew that an afternoon in the saddle interspersed with stops at various farms had left him rather ripe and a bath sounded wonderful.

Diamond smiled at him as he slipped into the tub of hot water. "You want some help with the hard-to-reach places?" she asked.

"Mmm, are you offering?" he asked her in return.

"Lean forward," she said as she soaped the flannel. She scrubbed his back thoroughly and then rinsed the soap away. Once that was done, Pippin settled himself for a comfortable soak.

"Let's just skip going to supper," he said. "It will go on whether we're there or not."

"I'll go see about getting something sent to us," she said. "Don't go anywhere."

"I'm staying right here for as long as the water's warm."

Diamond was gone for long enough that Pippin had started to doze a little. His eyes were closed when she returned with a glass in her hand.

"I have something for you," she said, kneeling down next to the tub.

His eyes popped open and he sat up quickly enough that a little water sloshed over the edge of the tub getting Diamond a little more than damp. "What!" Oh," he said, turning to her. "You brought me something you say?"

She handed the glass to him. "Don't drop it," she ordered. "You wouldn't want to waste a glass of the best brandy in Buckland."

"So right," he said as he took a sip.

He watched as she stood up. "You know, you're already wet so why not just join me?"

She giggled but shook her head. "I need to be ready when they bring the food for us, plus I need to make sure Faramir gets fed and put to bed. You wouldn't want him to come looking for one of us and find us both like that."

Pippin shook his head. "You have a point but it is disappointing to have this nice hot water, an excellent glass of brandy and my beautiful wife with her skirts clinging wetly to her legs and not be able to take full advantage of it."

"We'll just have to see if we can send our little one to visit some of his cousins in the near future so that we can have an evening for something like this." Having said that, she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss and slipped from the room.

* * *

By the time that Pippin emerged into the little dining area of their quarters, Diamond already had their supper on the table and she had already seen to it that their son had eaten and was safely tucked in bed. She looked at her husband in confusion.

"I figured you'd just dress in your nightshirt and dressing gown," she said.

Pippin shook his head. "If it's all right with you, I'd like to sneak back down to my office for a little while after we eat. I've got some things I need to be checking over and I really don't need the interruptions that come during the day and I'd rather not have anyone, even Regi, looking over my shoulder. I promise this will not be common. I don't want to live my life stuck in that room and chained to that desk."

Diamond sighed. "If you promise that this will not become an every day, or every week, experience I'll say yes."

"Thank you," he answered.

* * *

Once he was at his desk, Pippin quickly wrote up his proposals for the farmers for their meeting in a couple of days. He looked it over and then set it aside to dry. He then took a clean sheet of paper and began composing a letter to the King.

_To: King Elessar_

_Minas Tirith_

_Gondor_

_From: Peregrin Took_

_Great Smials_

_West Farthing_

_The Shire_

_Dear Strider,_

_I wanted to thank you for the lovely proclamation…I mean letter you sent. I'm thinking about having it framed. Also, I now know where Merry got the excellent wine he served to a select few upon becoming Master of Buckland. The bottle you sent me was equally as good._

_I hope that we can all see you when you do finally decide to visit this part of your kingdom. Sam, Merry and I miss you very much and we have several relatives that are not convinced that we really do know you and that we walked half way across Middle-Earth with you. They're not going to believe our stories until they see you in the flesh._

_I wanted also to thank you for your condolences on the death of my father. You were right that we never saw quite eye-to-eye, especially after I came back so changed from the War. You'd have thought he'd have appreciated the fact that I was more mature and disciplined but he didn't. I am just now learning how the events of the year we were gone affected him. I'm starting to see that he had headed down a similar road to the one Denethor traveled, just without the Palantir to push him 'round the bend. _

_Aragorn, I've inherited an office on the brink of financial disaster and a country nearly divided. My father had become so obsessed with keeping the Ruffians out of the Tooklands that he had begun to take the Tooklands out of the Shire. Now, I have got to rebuild the figurative, and possibly a physical one or two, bridges he burned. There is nothing anyone can do to help me, except Merry and Sam, and they are doing all they can, but, know this, I hope that by the time you come North, we will have all the damage repaired and you will find this part of Arnor working well._

_You asked about young Faramir. He is doing well. He looks more like his mother than me, thankfully, and he has the stubbornness of the Tooks in full force but he is sweet-natured and is starting to show an artists eye. He loves music, which should be no surprise, and has asked for a musical instrument from me for my birthday._

_I promise to try to write you more often, and not just to let you know how things are proceeding or to whine about my problems. I will try to send news that will let you know how we truly fare._

_With love,_

_Pippin_.

While he waited for that letter to dry so that he could seal it. He composed a quick note to his sister Pimpernel to see if she would be willing to have Faramir spend Highday afternoon and night with her children in Tuchborough. Pippin had plans for his wife that day and he wanted to make sure they would not be disturbed. Once this was written, he sealed both the note and his letter to the King and left them where he would clearly see them in the morning. He hoped Regi could find someone willing to take the letter to Buckland so that Merry could find someone to take it on the King's Messenger in Bree.

Once he had everything done to his satisfaction, he extinguished the lamp and went back to his quarters.

* * *

Before going to bed, Pippin looked in on his son. The child was sound asleep with a smile on his face.

He quietly got ready for bed and slipped under the covers. He wanted to snuggle up next to Diamond, but he didn't want to risk waking her.

As soon as she sensed her husband's presence, Diamond turned and reached for him without waking. Once Pippin held her close, it was no time till he too slept soundly.


	10. Chapter 10

Day Six: early morning to early evening

The Spring rains had returned to water the newly planted crops and give the world a nice cleaning. It was a good day to stay inside and take care of the things one didn't want to do when the sun was shining.

When Pippin awoke, Diamond was already up and about. Today she was meeting with the housekeeping staff and going over duties and schedules and deciding what, if any, changes she wanted to make now that she was Mistress.

"Sorry I'm that rushed, dear," she said as she headed for the door. "If I can get through this fast enough, I can get Faramir from the minder and spend some time teaching him songs or doing an art project. It seems it's been ages since I just had a chance for mum time."

Before she could duck out the door, Pippin caught her and gave her a kiss. "I know exactly how you feel," he said. He hoped it didn't sound like he was belittling how she was feeling. He truly did understand and sympathize with her.

* * *

Pippin stopped by the dining room and got himself some second breakfast—the Smials' second, Pippin's first—and headed straight to his office. This time he wasn't able to beat Regi there.

"Nice to know I can still occasionally be a step ahead of you," He said as Pippin came in and shut the door. "I already posted the letter and the note you left. I told the messenger to make sure that they knew in Buckland that the letter must reach the King's messenger. I'm expecting the errand lad that I sent to your sister's to be back any time with her response."

"That's very efficient of you. Thanks. Now, please don't tell me we have any guests scheduled today. I have a lot of things I need to get done."

Regi shook his head. "None today. I have let the farmers know that you plan to meet with them tomorrow morning."

"Good." Pippin sat down and pulled the page that he'd written out the night before to him. "I'm hoping that this can at least be a framework for us to build on."

"I think you've made an excellent start. I don't think they can fault you on anything. You're trying to be fair to them while still looking out for the common good. Pippin, you've got a tough row to hoe here and you're doing a fine job so far."

"Thanks, Reg," Pippin answered. "Now, I need you do me a favor or three. First, I need to see the old contracts that have lapsed. I need to know who I'm going to have to meet with and who may be harder or easier to negotiate with."

"Very well," said Regi. "Give me about an hour and I'll have them for you. Sorry it can't be faster."

Before he left though, Pippin stopped him. "Regi, I just thought of something that is vitally important. I was thinking about it before I fell asleep last night but had forgot it again till just now. My father was so tightfisted that a coin would cry before he'd part with it. That being the case, where's all the money?"

"Please believe me that all the coin I know about is in the treasury. I do know that Paladin was not getting good prices for the goods he was forced to trade for. The leaf farmers down South charged him especially high prices." Regi was feeling a little uncomfortable, not that he had done anything wrong, but because there was nothing he could tell Pippin that would help him find any money that might be hidden.

* * *

While he waited for Regi to return with the requested documents, Pippin tried to begin to work through the mystery that had presented itself. Where would the old Thain have hidden coin that he thought to protect.

He looked at the map of the Great Smials that hung on one wall. Doubtless, there had to be rooms or tunnels not recorded on the map. For years in the early days of the excavation there had been false starts on tunnels that were never finished for various reasons. Most of these had been either filled back in or walled up but Pippin knew that some of them were still accessible and any wall could be removed and replaced. He decided that he would have to find people to search these tunnels and that they would have to be people he trusted both to keep the secret and to return anything of value they might find. Only if nothing was found within the Smials themselves would he turn to looking in the Green Hills.

By the time that Reginard returned, Pippin had already determined where he wanted the search to start and the pattern he wished the searchers to follow.

"Regi," he said as soon as that one reentered the room, "I need you find between ten and twenty good hobbits that you trust to be honest and not engage in the talk and I want them assembled here as soon as may be."

"What are you planning?" Regi asked.

"I'm going to have them search the Smials for any possible places where valuables could be hidden. If they find anything, I want it brought to my attention if not to me personally."

"You're talking about the public places and the old abandoned tunnels, correct?"

"Of course," Pippin replied before the import of Regi's question had registered. When he realized what the implications of the question were, he was stunned. "I'm not some tyrant who would take other's possessions to make up for what I had lost or squandered. The only quarters to be searched are those not inhabited.

When you have the searchers chosen, I want to meet with them and go over what I expect. Once we have them out looking, I would like to speak with my mother and my wife. I have a little assignment for them as well."

"Very well." Regi put down the documents he'd brought and headed out to look for anyone he could find that met Pippin's criteria for searchers.

* * *

There were five pairs sent out to search while Pippin waited in his office to receive word as each area was checked. As the searchers returned, he assigned them new places to look.

In the middle of this, Diamond and Eglantine arrived to answer Pippin's summons.

"Oh, good. You're here," Pippin said, turning from checking the plans in the wall and finding them entering the office.

"You wanted to see us?" his mother said.

"What's going on?" Diamond asked before Pippin could answer the first question.

Pippin indicated that they should take the two chairs in front of the desk then he dropped rather informally into his own.

"I need your help," he said, "and I'm afraid you may have to employ some of the servants to help you."

"What do you need us to do?" Diamond asked. "This place already looks like an ant hill that's been stirred with a stick."

"I need you to discretely check around and find out if anyone suspects that they may have noticed anything that could be a false wall or a false floor. I don't want to know about anyplace that someone is currently living, unless it was empty until the last month or so."

"A false wall or floor?" asked Eglantine. "What are you up to, Pippin."

"Mum, I hate to ask you this but how much do you know about how things have been running around here for the last several years?"

"I know about what you knew until a few days ago. Paladin kept things pretty much to himself. I don't think I like the way this discussion is going. Are you speaking ill of the dead, son."

Pippin flinched. Speaking badly about someone who could not defend themselves was one of the worst things a hobbit could do and his mother took a very dim view of it. He knew he would have to tread carefully.

"No, I'm not speaking ill," he said. He leaned forward, folding his arms on the desk, and looked into her eyes. "I'm starting to suspect that the stress of trying to run everything had become too much on Da and he was having trouble managing it all. What I'm having everyone look for is the coin that should be in the treasury but isn't. I think, in an effort to protect it, he hid it somewhere."

Eglantine shook her head but neither Pippin nor Diamond thought it looked like a denial. "He was always so worried about a repeat of the Troubles that he wanted to make sure that no one could get to all of our wealth. He believed that the treasury was too easy to find so he said he was setting aside a little in a private hidy-hole. He said that he would tell you where it was."

"He never got around to it." Bitterness was clear in Pippin's voice. "Now we're having to play a strange game of hide-and-seek. Mum, can you help us? Did he tell you anything?"

"No," she answered. "He said it was Thain's business and I didn't need to worry myself. I had enough to do with handling the servants and making sure everyone ate and planning all the events we hosted."

Pippin turned pleading eyes to Diamond. "Love, could you see to it that Mum gets back to her quarters and then can you speak to the maids and see if they have noticed any possible compartments hidden in cupboards or wardrobes or floors?"

Diamond reached over and gave his forearm a reassuring squeeze as she nodded and then stood. "Come along, Mum, let's get you to your elevenses, shall we?"

Eglantine allowed herself to be guided from the room by her daughter-in-law.

* * *

The search had been going on for quite a while. Several of the searchers had come back to request new assignments as they had checked their previous one thoroughly. The day had remained grey and wet and evening was coming early for mid Astron. Pippin found himself staring at the floor plans and frowning ever more deeply.

"You do that long enough and your face may just stick that way," said Regi, trying to lighten the mood.

"I feel like it already may have," was Pippin's morose reply. "We've covered almost the whole place and nothing," he said. "Regi, I don't want to contemplate looking out there." He waved a hand vaguely toward the rain-spattered window. "It would be like looking for the proverbial needle in a haystack."

"We'll find it," Regi said but he didn't sound all that positive, even to himself.

* * *

Everard and Ferdibrand were searching their third section of the Smials and were starting to feel that the whole thing was a wild goose chase. They were in one of the tunnels that had been abandoned before it had been completed and it was dark and a little damp. They carried a lantern but even that light seemed wan and weak. They were nearly ready to give up and turn back when Ferdi stopped. Everard nearly ran into him in the gloom.

"Steady there, cousin," said Everard. "What'd you stop for?"

"Ev, look at that wall ahead of us. Is it just me or do those boards look too new for this part of the Smials? Those can't have been down here in this dampness for more than a year, if that long."

"You're right! Let's see what's behind it."

Ferdi pried the board just below eye level free and they held the lantern up to the opening. What they saw sent them both flying back to the Thain as fast as their feet would carry them.


End file.
